1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to high-mount stop lamp arrangements of a wheeled motor vehicle, and more particularly, to automotive trunk lids of a type which is equipped with a lamp, such as a high-mount stop lamp or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For safety's sake, some current motor vehicles are equipped with a so-called "high-mount stop lamp" in addition to regular stop lamps. The high-mount stop lamp is the stop lamp mounted on a higher position than the regular stop lamps.
Among various high-mount stop lamp arrangements, there is a type in which the stop lamp is mounted on a trunk lid of the motor vehicle. Some of the arrangements of this type are shown in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publications Nos. 62-174949, 63-79237, 2-21059 and 2-127558.
However, in the arrangements disclosed by these references, a troublesome and time consuming assembly work is needed for mounting the stop lamp to the trunk lid due to their inherent constructions. In fact, the lamp mounting procedure has to be made by stretching operator's hand or hands awkwardly under, up and around a back side of the trunk lid while paying attention to positioning of the stop lamp with respect to the trunk lid.